Live For Me But Never Forget Me
by memory-will-never-die
Summary: Delia is killed in a fire now Ash has to live with an abusive father Whoah-oh hows Ash gonna get out of this one? Read on and find out!


Live For Me But Never Forget Me!

Ash was returning to Pallet Town. Misty accompanied him Brock on the other hand had recieved a call from his father stating he needed help with his brothers and sisters (Brocks lol!!).

They had only a quarter of the forest yet to pass through before they reached Pallet ... And Ash of course was in high spirits as he and Misty set up the tent eagerly awaiting sleep.

"Beautifull night" Acknowledged Misty her hands waving at the sky.

"Yeah ... it is" Ash sighed glancing at the sky. "It feels weird i mean there are only two of us instead of three."

Misty nodded in agreement. "We relied on Brock a bit too much for food and stuff it feels like there is a gap between us where we know where Brock should be."

Ash nodded.

And with that they settled down and like someone shot down a lightbulb - they were asleep.

"Misty wake up!" Ash cried shaking Misty how many times he knew not. Suddenly an evil thought sprang into his mind "AHH HOLY HELL KILLER CATERPIES!!" That did it she screamed and leapt up looking around wildly only to catch Ash rolling around the floor laughing (disclaimer: otherwise known as "rofl"ing) She growled and wacked him causing him to go from laughing to groaning within secounds. Pikachu woke up at this.

"Pikachu could you please get in your poke-ball today?" asked Ash.Pikachu agreed although unwillingly.

"Ok lets go!!" Clapping his hands together he walked off Misty by his side.

Pallet unveiled itself to their eyes within an hour. Misty who was still tired had to be carried half an hour into the trip. Weighed down by Misty and their bags Ash was desperate to get home quickly.

She sensed him tiring out and got off him and took the bags. Ash smiled thankfully but it vanished when Misty dropped the bags and covered her mouth.

"Whats wrong? Oh come on Misty we are almost there" Moaned Ash.

"You won't feel so happy in a minute" Misty whispered.

Ash had his back turned to the scene Misty was looking at.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Ash confused.

"Turn around"

Ash turned and cried out in panic. His house was surrounded by officers and ambulances and firefighters. His home was on fire.

"Mum!" Cried Ash running to the house, he ran for the burning door but an officer held him back "No! Let me go! Mum!" Ash fought viciously but the officer would not let him go.

Ash cried for Delia tears escaping him making a small puddle on the ground. A firefighter burst through the door carrying Delia. The ambulance people converged on her.

When they stopped reviving her Ash got up.

"Is she ...?"

A solemn paramedic interrupted.

"No I am sorry but she is gone"

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Ash "NO SHE CAN'T BE! NO!"

All the paramedics did was walk away.

"Ash ..." Misty's voice came. She put a hand on his shoulder, but Ash wanted a consoling hug and so he threw his arms over her and cried on her chest.

"Son ..." A soft officers voice was heard in the victency "I called your father ... he's coming for you"

"Dad?" Muttered Ash.

Ash's father David lived in Cerulean City he never contacted Delia and never sent letters or birthday cards to Ash. Delia and David fell apart after Ash was born, he spent a good two weeks with his baby boy before seperating from her. He never knew what David looked like.

Fifty minutes later a land-rover pulled up and Ash's father stepped up. Shock came over his face as the scene unwrapped at his eyes. He looked just like Ash so when he saw the rover and David stepped out Ash knew exactly who he was ... So he rushed to David and hugged him.He did not hug Ash back he just stared at the blazing house. In fact he was oblivious to the fact that his fourteen year-old son was hugging him.

"You must be Mr Ketchum ..." Inquired a sandy haired Officer, David nodded slowly and impassivley. "We called because you are the only living parent of -of your son"

David looked down at Ash who had now released him and whom was staring at his father through teary eyes.

"I see" David responded his voice was dry and cold, It sent shivers through Ash and suddenly he didn't want to leave with him.

"So I guess we should get going" David smiled putting a rough hand on Ash's shoulder and dragging him away.

"Where do you live?" squeaked Ash who was frightened by this stranger.

David peered creepily at Ash, he bent down and surveyed him.

"Cerulean City" David spat.

"Cerulean?" Piped up Misty "My sisters live there ... If it's not a problem could you please take me there?"

David changed his tone and sweetly responded "No it's not a problem at all"

Although he was being friendly to Misty the hand on Ash's shoulder tightened - crushing it-.

"Ow Dad your hurting me!" Ash cried trying to release himself. Instead of letting go it tightened more until tears ran down his face from pain.

"Dad!" sobbed Ash trying to pull away unsuccessfully.

This time he was released and they got into the car. Ash climbed into the backseat and Misty in the front. Ash massaged his shoulder wincing ... I hope it's not broken!

"...Cerulean Gym" Misty's voice suddenly entered his brain.

"Ah so your the fourth Sensational Sister?" Asked David delicately. Misty nodded as they sped down the road.

Ash watched his home until it was out of sight. He then turned around and memories of his fourteen years there flooded in.

_"Shhh go to sleep my little boy everything's alright now" Consoled Delia holding her 4 year old son who had a bad dream._

_"Mum! Wake up time for school!" Shouted a 5 year old Ash who was worried that he was going to miss his first day of school._

_"Oh no I'm late!" Cried out Ash as he overslept on his first day of his Pokemon Journey._

Ash wiped tears from his eyes. David noticed and leered to himself thinking The kids soft tonight though I'll shape him up ... Why did I leave him with that _Cow_?

"Well this is me!" Announced Misty unexpectantly "Thank you Mr Ketchum ... Bye Ash!" And with that she opened the car door and rushed inside of the Gym.

"Funny she lives only a street away from us!"

"Yeah what a ... conspiracy" nodded Ash still wiping tears from his eyes.

When they reached Davids home his mood changed.

"Get rid of your poke-balls when we get inside, And never bother me I don't have time for you!" Ordered David.

"Yes Dad" mumbled Ash arms around himself.

"And your to call me "Sir" not that "Dad" garbage. Understand?!" He put a whole amount of emphasis on the last word.

"Yes sir" Whispered Ash shrinking into his seat.

"Alright get out!"

"Yes Dad - I mean - OW!" Ash's forgetfulness earned him a slap in the face.

"What did I say?!" Bellowed David.

"I'm sorry!" Whimpered Ash tears sprang to his eyes.

"Don't do it again " Threatened David this time Ash only nodded clutching his face. They opened the car doors and climbed out. As soon as they got into the house David showed Ash his room and told him "Stay in your room at all times! I will only let you out for meals ... in which you can go to the bathroom" And with that he slammed the door leaving Ash in a room with only a bed.

Ash called out his pokemon. Pikachu leapt on Ash's shoulder grumpily. Ash smiled.

"Lets play a game!" He announced pulling out a ball he had in his pocket.

They played catch for an hour, But it went from good to disasterous in two heart-stopping secounds. Bulbasaur threw the ball to Pikachu whom was on the bed infront of the window, She missed the ball and it broke the window.

"ASH KETCHUM!" Thundered David from downstairs.

"Oh no guys return" exclaimed Ash as footsteps were heard climbing the stairs "Pikachu _return_!" Pikachu returned to the ball. Ash stuffed the Poke-balls on his belt as the door busted open.

"Ash Ketchum ... What have you been doing?!" David screeched.

"It-it-it wasn't me!" Ash spluttered scared. Realisation struck David and Ash knew it because it showed on his face

"You have Pokemon!"Hissed David suddenly.

"No, no" breathed Ash trying to back away but David tackled him onto the bed and wrestled with him until Ash's shirt lifted up revealing the Poke-balls.

This encouraged David more to hurt Ash to wrest the Pokemon from him

Once Ash belt was off David casted the balls aside. Ash begged that was all he was going to do to him.

It wasn't.

David with surprising strength ripped off Ash's shirt and belted him hard with the strap ... Buckle first. Ash screamed in pain trying to escape, but he was pinned. Bruises erupted instantly. Soon the belt was forgotten and David used his fists, punching scratching slapping and pinching and kicking Ash's body. Ash never screamed so much in his life.

An hour and a half passed and David tired out. Although he had enough strength to tie Ash's arms and legs to the bed-posts. Ash was crying uncontrollably.

"Pikachu!" Choked Ash. Pikachu answered the call. She yelped when she saw a beaten Ash bruises colouring his entire body blackish- blue.

"Pika Pika!" (What happened!!)

"Pikachu go to Cerulean Gym and get Misty! Tell her about Dad beating me up and tell her to get the police!!"

"Pi" (Alright!)

And it jumped out of the hole in the window. Soon David came back a dreadfull leer on his face, Scissors and a spactular in hand.

The scissors were used to puncture Ash's skin and the spactular was used to hit Ash with. Soon Ash's normal skin colour was gone and blue black and green were covering him. Ash cried his heart out.

"Please ... please ... stop!" Ash begged. But David laughed. "Why...?"

But before David could reply the door busted opened and Misty Pikachu and the police busted through.

"Freeze!" One officer ordered holding David at gunpoint.

"ASH!" Screamed Misty running to Ash.

"Oh my ..." exclaimed three police officers who gazed at Ash.

"You despicable evil cruel bastard!" Swore Misty pointing at David "You did this to your own son?!"

"Mist please just untie me!" pleaded Ash. Once he was free he tried to sit up but yelped in pain as cuts and bruises covered his torso.

Misty pulled him up and Ash walked unsteadily to David and whispered:

"Fuck you!"

David punched Ash in the head knocking him out.

Ash awoke in hospital a few hours later heavily bandaged, looking to his left he saw Misty fast asleep her head resting right next to his body.

"Misty ..."

"I'm here Ash" came Misty's voice and Ash felt her take his hand. He winced as she touched the cuts and bruises on his hand."Oh sorry!"

"Don't worry about it" croaked Ash.  
"Mr Ketchum" Came a voice from the door. Ash looked up, it was a doctor - a doctor who needed a shave- Ash was burning to ask how many people died under his care ... choking on his beard rather then natural causes. "My name is Doctor Frankenstrudel" Ash snorted earning a glare from Misty. " I am your doctor ... please if you need anything don't hesitate to ask!"

"When do i leave?" asked Ash.  
"Whenever you like!" -Wow this doctor willingly let you go!? - no wonder Hospitals have anything but good remarks sheesh!!

"Ok I'll be leaving then!!"  
"As you wish!" Dr Frankenstrudel turned and left just as Misty's phone rang

"Ash the police want you to charge your father ... take him to court send him to gaol and sue him" Misty said slowly getting off the phone "And they want you to go to the station tomorrow..."

**Uh-oh Ashy has really got his work cut out for him aye? Fourteen years old and already testifying his father in court Whoah-oh!  
Chapter 2 will be up soon!!  
Peace Out!  
Memory-will-never-die**


End file.
